Episode 3408 (2nd April 2003)
Plot Bob sits in Connelton View, he talks to Terry and Dawn about Viv. Bob tells them he is going to book a limo and meet the driver who Viv slept with. In Hope's sitting room Viv shouts at Donna about the piercing. In Mill Cottage, Rodney tells Nicola that when Steph finally does come downstairs she will be out on her ear. In The Woolpack, Diane tells Louise that she wants to sort things out with Jack - she leaves to talk to him. In Connelton View, Bob books the limo and asks for Matti to drive it. Terry insists that he is going to go with Bob. In Annie's Cottage, Katie and Robert tell Jack to go for it with Diane. Jack isn't so sure. In Edna's Cottage, Mack tells Edna that Turner is still after his rent money. Mack tells her he is having money problems - he says he needs a big job to get back on his feet. In the Main Street, Katie and Elaine find Donna in the bus shelter crying. She is upset about Bob and Viv. The girls arrange to meet up at the cricket pavilion for a drink later to cheer Donna up. Diane comes to see Jack at Annie's Cottage. They find it difficult to talk to each other and eventually Diane leaves without saying what she wanted. In the Woolpack, Marlon confides in Terry that he is disappointed about the baby. Terry suggests talking to Tricia about it. Marlon leaves. Bob is waiting for the limo - it arrives and he and Terry go out to outside to meet Matti. Bob runs into the back of the car before Matti has time to say anything. Terry tells him to just shut up and drive. In the limo Bob questions Matti about Viv. Matti thinks that Terry is a heavy that Bob has employed to beat him up. Outside Holdgate Farm, Elaine tells Ali that he is coming to the cricket pavilion tonight - he agrees but he doesn't really have much of a choice! In the limo Bob tells Matti that he is a serial seducer who preys on women. Matti tells them that he and Viv just clicked and that's why he slept with her. Bob says he could have forgiven Viv if he thought she was taken advantage of by a serial seducer but now he isn't sure. Marlon comes to find Tricia in the Woolpack - he tells her he would have loved it if she was pregnant. She is happy about this. Viv comes in and asks Dawn if she has seen Bob. Dawn says she doesn't know where he is and tells Viv she just needs to give Bob some time to sort himself out. Edna and Mack sit at a table and talk about Edna's relatives - she tells him she saw her grand daughter not so long ago but that's about it. In the limo Matti tells Bob that sleeping with Viv was just a one off. Bob says he may have an affair just to get Viv back. He is drunk and hangs out of the limo sunroof telling all the ladies that Bob Hope is available again! Rodney and Nicola suggest ways to get Steph out of her bedroom. Edna tells Mack that she has to get ready for the committee meeting - Jarvis winds her up about it. The limo arrives back in the village - Bob is still hanging out of the sunroof. Matti tells Bob he is really sorry for what happened. Terry looks after a drunken Bob. In the Woolpack, Tricia and Marlon talk about having a baby. They say that they need more money before they start thinking about a baby and Marlon resolves to ask Diane for a pay rise. At the bar Louise tells Jack to ask Diane out. Bob enters - he is still drunk. He tells the whole pub that he is going to redress the balance in his marriage by having an affair and asks for any volunteers. Everyone just looks at him strangely. Donna, Elaine, Katie, Robert, Ali, Andy and Stephen enter the cricket pavilion. Donna suggests they play spin the bottle. In the Woolpack Diane convinces Bob that it is not a good idea to sleep with another woman. Bob is distraught and says he is going to have to leave Viv. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Alistair Marsden - Danny Tennant *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast *Matti Brown - David Green *Stephen Butler - William Snape Locations *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Mill Cottage - Living room, kitchen and hallway *The Woolpack - Public bar and staff corridor *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Hotten Road *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Garden *Cricket Pavilion *Motorway Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,380,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes